


All Her Daughters Drabbles

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: All Her Daughters [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Drabbles for my All Her Daughters AU, and its time-travel offshoot.





	All Her Daughters Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aio/gifts).



> Thank you for helping out, and for the prompt! :)
> 
> This is part of the time-travel offshoot part of All Her Daughters which is begun in [. The request was for Obi-Wan/Anakin, in any AU.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144795)

Being the Jedi assigned to the ambassador from Tatooine and the Free Systems is one that's easy for Obi-Wan to get when it's available. No one else wants the level of insanity that's trying to keep up with Anakin Skywalker while also attempting to keep him safe from assassination attempts.

Of course, Obi-Wan doesn't know how many thought about training with Anakin, and he's certain that no one else would be sleeping in Anakin's bed in case someone breached the security perimeter in the night. Though that hasn't been a security precaution in years, so much as it's a pleasure.


End file.
